Rencores en el número doce de Grimmauld Place
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Kreacher puede jactarse de conocer todos los rincones del número doce de Grimmauld Place, como su padre antes que él, y eso incluye los secretos —y no tan secretos— que albergan las paredes. La mayoría de ellos, llevan rencor de por medio.


**Rencores en el número doce de Grimmauld Place**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro_ _"_ Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

 **I.**

La primera vez que Kreacher ve el rencor eclipsando la mirada es en Sirius Black, el segundo de su nombre, cuando su padre anuncia la buena nueva que su hija, la hermosa Belvina, contraerá nupcias con Herbert Burke.

Al principio, Kreacher que se mantiene inmóvil con una bandeja en sus trémulas manos, piensa que es enojo lo que siente el joven. Y queda denotado cuando aprieta la copa con tal rabia que el cristal se fragmenta, volando en todas las direcciones. Pero, después que inhala aire fuertemente, descubre que lo violento que nace en él es rencor, rencor para con su padre: Phineas Nigellus Black.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo permitir que se sigan pensando que sucede _eso_ bajo mi techo, los rumores deben ser acallados —responde frío como un témpano—. Belvina es una muchacha de belleza singular y posee una educación inigualable, el señor Burke quedará complacido con ella.

Por un efímero instante, la repugnancia se asoma en el rostro de Sirius.

—Herbert Burke es un cerdo, estás ciego si no puedes verlo —murmura iracundo, ya pierde cualquier atisbo de educación—. Lo único que quieres hacer es ganar posición dentro del Ministerio de Magia, Burke solamente es un medio para conseguirlo y Belvina tu moneda de cambio.

—No pretendas interesarte por mi cuestión política cuando ambos sabemos lo que te molesta. —Y Kreacher sabe lo que está a punto de suceder, va a mencionar lo que él tiene prohibido comentar—: ¿Pensaste que pasaría por alto la aberración?

Se vuelven a pronunciar los mismos argumentos: no es un pecado si es consentido, el destino los une por alguna razón mayor a ellos, pueden abandonar Inglaterra y volar tanto como la fortuna les permita.

—No perderé a mis únicos hijos por una lujuria insana que desaparecerá con la distancia correspondiente —dice Phineas de forma tajante, ya no hay vuelta atrás—. Belvina se casará con Herbert Burke y tú te unirás a Hesper Gamp. De negarte o envenenarle el oído a tu hermana, te repudiaré y nunca más la volverás a ver.

* * *

 **II.**

La segunda vez que el rencor tiene especial protagonismo en el seno de la familia es cuando Arcturus, con porte regio y mirada orgullosa, presenta a su primer descendiente. La niña lleva el nombre de Lucretia y, con solamente dos meses de existencia, consigue endulzar a quien pose sus ojos en ella. Quizás porque lleva la misma jovialidad que su progenitor en antaño o porque es la viva imagen de su madre, Melania Macmillan.

—Disculpa por no haber arribado antes, madre —le besa en ambas mejillas a modo de saludo—. Melania demostró una rápida recuperación del parto, pero no queríamos correr riesgos.

—Descuida, hijo —responde Hesper con la voz maternal que la caracteriza. A pesar de haber sido casada con Sirius Black por medio de un acuerdo, deposita todo su empeño en mantener en pie un árbol de tronco torcido—. La pequeña es tan hermosa, no esperaba menos de mi primera nieta.

—Y esperamos ser bendecidos por muchos más hijos.

Madre e hijo siguen deshaciendo en halagos para la infante Lucretia, ignorando la mirada que sostiene Lycoris.

Desde temprana edad, ella no puede disimular el recelo que siente por su hermano al que siempre considera favorecido tanto por la familia como por el destino. Arcturus destacó en Hogwarts mientras que ella apenas superaba los exámenes; Arcturus consiguió ser sanador, el trabajo de sus sueños, mientras que Lycoris se remitió a permanecer en la casa aceptando su rol de mujer; Arcturus se casó por amor mientras que ella sigue esperando que su padre, siempre enfrascado en una promesa incumplida, le concrete un matrimonio.

Y ahora, para acrecentar el rencor que siente por el gozo infinito de su hermano, llega Lucretia con su expresión curiosa y su nariz recta.

—¿Por qué _todo_ tiene que ser para él? —murmura en la cocina, ajena a la presencia de Kreacher.

* * *

 **III.**

La tercera vez que Kreacher contempla el rencor es en sí mismo, después de ver los estragos que causa el huracán de nombre Sirius Black, el tercero en ser nombrado así a lo largo de tan noble linaje.

El sonido de la puerta rebota contra las paredes de la casa y muere por la tempestad que se desata afuera. El primogénito no lanza siquiera una mirada de soslayo a su madre cuando decide emprender la marcha. Le está dando la espalda a su familia por preferir la compañía de desconocidos, por querer siempre ser diferente.

Primero son los gritos desgarradores, rabia contenida durante tantos años de discusiones y sabores amargos; después, son los sollozos que intentan ser ahogados. El señor Orión la envuelve en sus brazos y ella se convierte en una niña a su cuidado, dejándose consolar.

Pero Kreacher sabe que no hay palabras para sanar el alma, más cuando la herida la causa un fruto del vientre.

—Nos has condenado a todos —susurra Regulus entre sueños, aferrándose a las mantas con desesperación, como si de ese modo pudiera traerlo de vuelta—. ¿Con qué derecho nos haces esto?

Y esos son los primeros síntomas de la ausencia de Sirius. Le siguen los silencios en las comidas que se acrecientan cada vez más, no importa cuánto Kreacher se esmere en agasajarlos, y la culpa se vuelve una presencia más: Walburga se pregunta qué hizo mal como madre y Orión piensa en cómo restaurar el orden natural de las cosas.

Pronto llega el repudio, una decisión postergada, contraria a las sugerencias de Cygnus y la joven Bellatrix. Ella es quien empuña la varita al rostro de Sirius, tan cuidadosamente plasmado, para borrarlo del tapiz familiar. La negrura avasalla los afilados rasgos, y Kreacher sabe el simbolismo de esa acción: quizás con el rostro se vaya la amarga huella que sigue estando en la memoria, se vaya el dolor que sigue lacerando el pecho.

—Yo tengo solo un hijo: Regulus, mi orgullo.

Es por eso que Kreacher siente tanto rencor por quien en antaño fue su amo, por el daño que causa en su familia, por fragmentarla.


End file.
